Gebagoro
Gebagoro (ゲバゴロー Gebagoro) is a robot monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gebagoro is a violent, short tempered, hot-headed and aggressive robot who acts like a Western gunslinger and is also somewhat not too bright. History Debut: Fullmetal Gunslinger Gebagoro made his first appearance when he landed down to Fukuoka, Japan on a capsule. As he made it out of his capsule, he moved around and stalked FlamingoMask, ambushing him at the right time. FlamingoMask was caught by surprise and got prepared to fight back against Gebagoro. Gebagoro then charged at FlamingoMask and swung his foot down at FlamingoMask, intent on crushing him underneath his foot, but FlamingoMask flew out of the way in time. Gebagoro then fired his laser beams at FlamingoMask causing explosions to occur around him. Gebagoro then opened his mouth and shot a stream of flames at FlamingoMask but FlamingoMask was quick enough to summon his light shield; protecting him from Gebagoro's flames. Tired of FlamingoMask's presence, Gebagoro then fired his missile guns at FlamingoMask, shooting FlamingoMask down for the moment. With that, Gebagoro then twired his metallic mustache and then ran into the city of Fukuoka and began his rampage. Gebagoro shot at several buildings, causing many to crumble and explode. However, his attack was short lived, as FlamingoMask (now in kaiju size) had returned to fight back and was now joined up by Kamen Rider Faiz. Gebagoro spotted FlamingoMask first and then cocked his missile guns, charging at him. Gebagoro then fired his laser beams at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask reacted back by firing his Light Beam at Gebagoro, doing some damage against him. Gebagoro growled and then grabbed FlamingoMask and headbutted him; FlamingoMask was then flung against a building. Gebagoro took out his missile guns and opened fire at him. FlamingoMask rolled away from the missiles to avoid them. Kamen Rider Faiz then joined in on the fray and charged at Gebagoro. Kamen Rider Faiz then jumped upward and kicked Gebagoro in the chest, sending Gebagoro staggering backwards. FlamingoMask then ran back up towards Gebagoro. Kamen Rider Faiz continued to punch and kick at Gebagoro, with FlamingoMask swinging his left leg against him, toppling Gebagoro over. Gebagoro was badly by both attacks and retaliated by firing another powerful streams of flames at both FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz. Kamen Rider Faiz fell back next to his motorcycle, with FlamingoMask staggering back, but getting into a battle position. Kamen Rider Faiz then pulled out a stick-like object and attached it to one of his handlebars, before pulling the handle bar out, revealing a sword of sorts. Gebagoro continued to open fire at FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz's area and then charged at the two. FlamingoMask then leaped out of the way of the missiles and Kamen Rider Faiz charged forward at Gebagoro, slashing the sword around the ground and causing Gebagoro to float. FlamingoMask then hurled his Wrecking Flail at Gebagoro's missile guns, smacking them away. Gebagoro was then blasted from the inside with explosions, leaving him heavily damaged but alive; Gebagoro then staggered back. Gebagoro took one look at FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz and then flew up in the air, retreating. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Gebagoro made a cameo in the RP where he a customer at the Kaiju Sakaba and was seated at table with Biragon and gave a toast for being bounty hunters and he and Birgaon then proceeded to sip their drinks. Abilities & Arsenal * Missile Guns: Gebagoro can fire missiles out from his revolver-like guns that he can carry around. * Heat Beams: Gebagoro can shoot out two concentrated heat laser beams from both of his eyes. * Flames: Gebagoro can breath out a stream of flames from his mouth. * Extendable Arms: Gebagoro can stretch his arms out to punch out against his foes. * Flight: Gebagoro can fly at Mach 5. Trivia * Gebagoro's technical first appearance was where he made a cameo in To Heck with Wangmagwi RP where he was seen driving a flying car and ran over Wangmagwi, sending Wangmagwi over to Garbage Monster's group. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Minor Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)